Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device, touch system, touch master, and communication method.
Description of the Background
As the information society develops, demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized.
Among the display device, a touch display device that provides a touch-based input scheme to allow a user to easily, intuitively and, conveniently input information or instructions, breaking away from the traditional input scheme such as a button, a keyboard, or a mouse.
In order to provide the touch-based input scheme of the touch display device, it should be detected whether there is a touch by a user and an accurate touch coordinate (i.e., touch location) should be detected.
In order to correctly recognize the existence or non-existence of the touch or the touch location, the touch display device should accurately control the operation of the touch driving device, accurately transmit sensing data acquired through touch driving of the touch driving device to the touch controller, and accurately control the touch driving of the touch driving device.
However, since the conventional touch display device does not have an accurate protocol designated for communication between the touch driving device for performing touch driving and the touch controller for detecting the existence or non-existence of the touch and the touch location, data transmission between the touch driving device and the touch controller may not be properly performed.
Further, since the conventional touch display device does not have a method by which the touch controller controls the touch driving device while a process related to the touch operation is performed between the touch driving device and the touch controller, it is required to stop the process being performed, control the touch driving device, and then reinitiate the stopped process.
Accordingly, a touch-related processing time of the touch controller may become longer or data transmission efficiency can be deteriorated.